


Loss

by kangeiko



Series: Alias drabbles (one line challenge) [1]
Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One line challenge: // She's five years old - The Sugarcubes //. Arvin Sloane, pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

She's five years old and unwrapping her first Barbie doll.

She's ten years old and playing hopskotch outside.

She's thirteen years old and always on the phone.

She's fifteen and back-combing her hair for her first date.

She's eighteen and her dad still vets her boyfriends.

She's twenty-three and in medical school.

She's twenty-four and having Thanksgiving with her parents.

She's –

She's –

We lost her, Emily, Sloane says, past the lump in his throat and the tears on his cheeks. I'm sorry, my love, we lost our Jacqueline.

She's eight hours old – no more - and already cool to the touch.

*


End file.
